Neronga
Neronga (ネロンガ, Neronga), also known as the Transparency Kaiju or even the Hollow Monster, is an ancient transparent kaiju that first appeared sleeping beneath a well near Kazumi, only to awaken and go on a feeding rampage but was stopped by Godzilla, King Caesar, Gomora, and Ultraman. Biography Origins An ancient invisible beast, Neronga fed on electrical power sources for food and energy for thousands, if not, millions of years. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Season 1 Attack of the Transparent Kaiju= Awoken by man and bellowing in hunger for electrical energy, Neronga emerged from underground and headed for a nearby power plant to drain the energy. Awakening in Okinawa, a woman then awoke Okinawa's Guardian, King Caesar. Neronga battled against the lion deity. At first, it seemed King Caesar had the upper hand, but when Neronga used his invisibility technique he outsmarted and distracted King Caesar long enough to stun him with his electricity bolts and knock him out unconscious. The next day, Neronga then appeared in Japan and was confronted by the Monster King, Godzilla. At first, Godzilla appeared to be winning, but Neronga out smated and wounded Godzilla with electricity. Then Rei appeared summoned Gomora to do battle against the monster and it seemed Gomora had the upper hand, but Neronga used his invisibility technique again to try and distract Gomora to kill him. King Caesar then returned to finish what he started and confronted the transparent monster. King Caesar was able to successfully fight back by absorbing the monster's electric bolts through his own eyes and then reflecting the projectiles back at his adversary. However, Neronga was too smart and used his invisibility. Overpowering King Caesar, Hayata transformed into Ultraman and manhandles the beast, beating him like crazy, but Neronga still fought back. Before long, Neronga when invisible again and struck all four enemies with his bolts, nearly killing them. Listening closely to Neronga's movements, Rei guided Gomora into attacking the invisible Neronga and successfully destroyed the monster as a result. As Ultraman cut off Neronga nasal horn and Gomora surged his Oscillatory Wave through the transparent monster, he then tossed Neronga and side and Ultraman, Godzilla, and King Caesar used a combination of their Atomic Beam, Specium Ray, and Fireballs and destroyed the Transparent Monster. |-| The Space Stone that Calls Monsters II: Gigan Returns= Sometime later when the space stone monster Bullton appeared before Godzilla and his friends, Neronga was revived alongside Dorako and Telesdon. Neronga was the first to charge into battle against Gomora, Litra, and Eleking. When Telesdon fought Litra, he accidentally killed Neronga with his flame breath. Appearance Neronga has similar to identical body designs to the monster Baragon. However, he has a lighter/yellow-colored topping and a black body. He has a nasal horn and two rotating horns above his yellow-colored eyes. He also has four tusks coming out from his mouth, two on each side. Additionally, when using his power, Neronga's nasal horn seems to glow with electrical-like attributes. Powers and Abilities An invisible beast, Neronga is an ancient kaiju that feeds on electrical power sources for food and energy. When he is at full energy, Neronga is a fairly powerful monster. Though he is not overly powerful, it took the combined efforts of Godzilla, Ultraman, King Caesar, and Gomora to finish him off. Original *'Electric Bolts:' From the tips of its horns, Neronga can charge and then fire powerful bolts of electricity in rapid succession. These bolts are strong enough to kill weaker monsters in a few blasts, but if Neronga runs low on energy, it is very weak and not very powerful, unable to kill even a man. * Transparency: When needed, in order to confuse it's opponents, as long as he has energy, Neronga can become completely transparent, turning completely invisible at will to the naked eye. When transparent, he is capable of moving at incredible speeds compared to when he is visible, allowing him to run circles around opponents and attack them from afar while remaining mostly undetected. * Electrical Absorption: Instead of feeding on food for a diet, Neronga feeds on raw electricity in order to empower himself, making him immune to electrical attacks. In addition, he will be able to remain invisible so long as he has a steady consumption of power. Upgrades When Neronga was resurrected from the dead, thanks to Geronimon, he gained new powers and abilities in addition to having his own original ones as well as having them enhanced. * Electrical Storm:''' Said to be his strongest attack. When Neronga points his nasal horn at the sky and fires his electric bolt, he is able to cause an immense thunder and lightning storm that unleashes dozens of lightning bolts from the sky. * '''Despotic Electric Ball: Neronga can create five balls of electricity and launch them at its opponent. When using this its horns will flip forward. * Despotic Attack Rush: Neronga surrounds itself with electricity and charges towards the opponent. Weaknesses *'Feeding:' When Neronga is feeding, he will become visible. *'Attacks:' When struck by an attack or by an enemy, Neronga will become visible. *'Low Energy:' If he is low on energy when about to be invisible, Neronga will become visible and powerless. *'Horn:' If his horn is cut off, Neronga will be left weakened and become powerless. Gallery Neronga feeding.png|Neronga absorbing/feeding on electricity Neronga 3.png Neronga 2.png imagesCAA7MKXW.jpg Neronga.jpg Category:Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:1960s debuts